Sunray and Moonlight
by WhiteWolf99
Summary: Sequel to Okami. Someone from Amaterasu's past is putting her and Nippon in grave danger as he seeks for revenge. Her power alone may not conquer this new evil, as the saying said: "We are stronger together, than we are alone." Featuring our favorite quattro! WxA. Human Ammy. Past revealed. Please R&R, I will continue if you like it!


**Whassup? First I wanna say "Arigatou" for dropping by! ^_^ So this is a reboot of my story, and please say if you see something you doesn't like, wrong, OOC, grammar mistakes, stuffs like that. Flames are not accepted. By the way, I made this at three in the morning. Enjoy! I just love WxA kekekeke . They're so sweet!**

* * *

As his filthy 'arms' reached for her and tossed her around, her body was destroyed. And so is the 12 constellation, the only source of her power, which she will be nothing without it. She felt like she was torn inside out, and then pierced by thousand streams of blades and needles. The pain was indescribable. Never did she thought she could stand any longer in the presence of the Emperor of Darkness. She lay helplessly as Yami transformed into his last and most powerful form.

Yami. His name alone can make the weak shudder in fear. No man nor any beast can withstand his enormous dark power. He had even made the Great Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, the most powerful divine being of anything that ever existed, the legendary slayer of Yamata No Orochi, Nippon's one and only hero, to succumbed before him. Her powers, both physically and mentally had drastically waned, almost reaching to none. Why wouldn't she? She's frustrated, exhausted. Exhausted from everything. She's tired of living, if it's not because of the people below she would have killed herself a long time ago.

'_The one who could feel a goddess' pain is the goddess herself, and no one else_.' That word rang and rang. Yes, it is true. It's the fact. But she never said she liked it. Being alone was horrible. She knows because she knew. She had experienced it. Being 'dead' and turned into stone was not a good time of her life. She waited in that closed box for over a hundred year. She watched as people come and go by to stop by at her statue to pray, and watched them as they begin to stop. The people have forgotten her.

Since that time, Amaterasu created her own motto, '_The one who could feel a goddess' pain is the goddess herself, and no one else_.' It doesn't feel good at all, her father had warned her that. It felt… hurt. Of what exactly? Disappointment? She doesn't care anymore. She's dying here, in the middle of the Day of the Darkness.

Heck, Issun didn't even say "Goodbye" in the end. What a selfish jerk! And she thought he was her best friend! Bah, some friend he is!

But that flute, the one she heard when she was asleep in Kamiki. She heard it, every once in a while, when the moon was full. The peoples stopped visiting her, but the song from that flute never stopped. Days passed. Seasons passed. No, it never stopped. The goddess had pretty much lost all her memories when she died as Shiranui. Yet that song, it sounded so familiar, it's in the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it. Who played that flute? He must be so loyal to her.

Amaterasu smiled at those. Ah, this brings up the good 'ol days.

_**-FLASH-**_

_She heard a flute, the same one as before. The same flute which leads to that crazy encounter at the Agatha Forest… So it was his flute. Something was odd from the start, especially him. He smelled, looked, and feels familiar. So why did he attacked her? That was a question back then. One thing is, he always shot up a forceful smile in his face. No mistake on that. Every time they meet, that kind of smile appeared .The wolf was sure he was sad… or angry? Both was clearly visible from the look of his eyes. What was he keeping away? Why is he so secretive? Amaterasu felt like she had known him for ages. And my, how shocked she was when she learned about her past. She did know him. But that moment didn't lasts forever. No moments last forever, that's why it must be cherished. Just when the beam was about to struck him, he smiled. And not the usual smile, it's a genuine smile. A smile from beneath his very heart. A smile that she knows and familiar with. All that she knows is that she will never see that smile again. _

_His last words were, "Keep on living. For all of us. For me."_

_Boy, was she mad. So mad that she mustered the loudest roar a goddess can make. The loudest roar she could make. She's not gonna be surprised if the whole universe heard that fierce roar._

_She battled Yami fearlessly, mercilessly, furiously. Rage. It washed away all her pain, and giving her the spirit to fight once more. And after a while, defeat! Finally! Took her long enough. Her head reached the sky and she howled. No, this is not the howl when she 'kicked enemy's butt' as Issun said. It was a lone howl, made of pure loneliness. Yes, the goddess felt lonely. She's brutal when it comes to battling, but that doesn't mean she posses a heart of stone. She's still a goddess, who is more emotional than a normal human being._

**_-FLASH-_**

_Death_. That word was dangling in her head. There is no escape. This is the end. She had failed her people. She had failed _him_. She had failed herself. Shame on her. What will her father say?

Apparently, **she** was the one who was being selfish. Her poncle had not lose faith on her, not for one mere second. At that point she could sense a soothing and strengthening powers surging into her, running through her veins.

Prayers. Issun had not abandoned his work indeed! Without even having the time to realize it, white majestic mane and a Solar Flare clung on her back, her white fur stained with red heavenly markings, and she shone with a bright light, so bright it would blinded one's eyes. She had never felt this good. The power of Shiranui that was long lost 100 years ago had now come home to its master. From the place she stood, her lips curled into a smile intended for her friend down in Nippon. Unaware by her, Issun-Boshi actually saw that warm smile. She was never alone after all.

The wolf goddess celebrates her victory with a long howl. Yami and his demons is now nothing more than history. Peace was restored, Mother Sun had shone her rays upon Nippon. At last. She could take a break.

…

No…

Apparently not…

That'll have to wait.

* * *

-Sometime after Yami had been defeated-

Tonight was special. The moon was full, clouds and stars are nowhere in sight. Moon-seeing would seem to be the perfect thing to do, seeing the night sky was so clear and beautiful. But a special night does not hide the fact that it could also become a horrible one.

Somewhere, in a place where the light of the lunar doesn't touch, two men lay dead. Their body was full of steam and they are bathing in red liquid. Scorch wounds. Burned to death by a magical fire. The blood was still fresh, indicating that no more than hour had passed since they passed on from earth to the ether world. A white fox is seen nearby, clawing his way deep into the ground. Upon a closer look, the color of the fox's ears and tail-tip was black, four of his feet also has black 'socks' pattern. On top of his forehead, a symbol of a skull resided. No ordinary fox, it is. He keeps digging the hard soil, which is now as large as a meteor-crashed hole. Hayabusa is nothing compared to him. The fox completely ignore the two lifeless bodies, as foxes held no interest for scavenging on corpse. He would get a cramp at any rate before he claimed what he was looking for and scurry off in one quick motion.

A golden scroll is bitten hard between his tiny jaws. The scroll was too heavy to swing or to throw around and it barely fit in his mouth, so a chew toy is out of the question. Sometimes, nature has its own way.

The fox kept running, swiftly evading the sudden appearance of tress and other obstacles. You could tell he's not an amateur, the black of night does not blind him at all. The hard road ahead was no match for his agile feet. His violet eyes gleam ghost-likely in the darkness, scaring any creature that stands on his way. After sprinting for a moment, he finally reached his destination. A cave. He shared one last look behind him before proceeding ahead. Normally, cave would have at least Bats. This one's an exception. No bats, no spider webs, no nothing. The cave seems like it had never been stepped by any creature since the day it stood. Yeesh. Creepy. As he explore deeper into the cave, the moonlight gradually disappear, and finally lost as he gets farther away. The cave greets him with a strong gust of sinister wind, moaning eerily in his ears. Doesn't matter, though. A mission must be finished. He trots forward, which seems like an eternity. Well, that is, until he meets a dead end. Out of a sudden, the scroll magically (and dramatically) glowed golden, and both sides of the cave walls was glowing bright as well, revealing horizontal kanji characters that went all through the depth of the cave, showing him the way and illuminates him. Who knows where they'll take him, or how long he'll have to walk.

'I am in the right cave.' That's all that matters.

With casual expression, the fox follows the way that the walls had shown him. The one filling his ears is now the sound of the whisperings and such, screaming in his head, telling him to turn back and flee home. That's not gonna happen, determination is winning here.

The fox is now staring at his destination, an immense purple crystal, as the author was too lazy to detail the long journey, mates. No, it's not an ordinary crystal, and that pooch wasn't looking for wealth. He was looking for something… evil. A stone rested beside the crystal, carved with ancient writing; _**"I, the Kur**__**ōkami, am the prison of shame, who have betrayed my own kind. My soul shall rot in hell in the next life until one of my bloodlines forgive me, and only by then I will no longer take form of the darkness and be freed from my curse."**_

"Yada, yada. Ah, this is rubbish. None can stop him once he's been released!" The fox said with a scoff. "Kay, let's see here…"

The fox released his jaw grip. With a loud clang echoing throughout the tunnel, the scroll dropped open. Inside it, a few (tons actually) ancient writing, similar to the one the stone, was written with shimmering white ink. Both of his eyes hurt at the sight of those characters but at the same time his heart swelled with pleasure. It was so bright, so brilliant, so… divine, which is pretty similar to Amaterasu's light. Amaterasu. There's nothing he hates more than her. What a miserable wolf, he thought. But no sooner, she's gonna die anyway.

He placed his paws ontop of the scroll and utter the unbinding spell, "O, kyodaina da-kunesu, hodoku da kurōkami no saiken furomu hizu batsu!"

In an instant, an unseen force pulls the scroll and placing it on the crystal, like a magnet system. This is getting interesting. The writing from the scroll free themselves and turned dark purple, spinning around the crystal with the strength of a typhoon that it actually made a small typhoon. The Kanji that was previously on the walls join the typhoon, thus worsening the force. He had to grip the floor or else, he'll be a part of fox debris from the twister. His whole fur bristle furiously, some of the stalagmites and stalactites were even sucked in, he was lucky. A roar came out from the scroll, so fierce and loud the fox had to cover his ears. Well, too bad he couldn't, his eardrums are pounding like a marching's band drum being pummeled. Ouch. Wait, no, the roar came from **within** the crystal. Chanting of peoples, perhaps due to the effect of the spell, was swirling around the room too, invisible of course, making him run a chill down his spine. This was such a chaos. Many thoughts occurred to him.

What will happen next? Will re-awakening the Kurokami help him beat Amaterasu? Will the Kurokami kill him after this? Can he run? There's still time.

He feel his head was about to explode any second now. And those chanting and whisperings doesn't do any help. There's too much to understand or hear. But he did manage to catch one of the whispering, and it was not a good one; '_You released him. Now you will die, you petty fox_' and another one; '_Doom shall be casted on you, Kitsune_'

So he **is** gonna die. This was wrong. He had to make a run for it.

"There's no need to, Madarao." A voice called from the crystal. It was deep and rough, 'twas anything like he had ever heard. He was in awe yet terrified at his sound. So great, yet so freakingly terrifying, it's like his favorite character on one of his movie, Megatron.

Wait, the crystal knows his name.

HOW DOES THE CRYSTAL FRIGGIN' KNOW HIS NAME?

'I gotta get outta here.'

"As I said, there's no need to for that."

Oh, the crystal can even read his thoughts. All he thought was, this day couldn't get any weirder. HA-HA.

I'd like to laugh on how he was so very, very wrong.

The crystal suddenly explodes to bits with a high pitched shriek, the typhoon stops twirling, all those damn noises are gone. He turn his head slowly. Very slowly. Slower than a turtle can be… and…

Nothing. The kanjis are even out of sight. That's it? It's a miracle! Thank darkness for that. Now he can finally set out and pretend like nothing ever happen.

Wrong again.

As he leaped to escape from the place, he instantly feel it's hard to breath, it aches…

He was strangled. A furry paw with four claws grip around his neck. As he struggle for air and life, the grip tighten. He tried to fight with a bigger effort, clawing the paw, but that too is no avail. In fact, the grip gets even tighter than the claws dig into his skin, staining his once silver fur with red blood. Madarao couldn't see his attacker. All he can see is the ceiling and its getting blurrier with every second passing by. He could hear his heart rate slowing down drastically. Such a nightmare. So this is how he die. Pity. He doesn't even have the chance to make a family, to begin with.

"Ahh, the smell of blood. I've been longing on that for a few millennia."

It's that same voice earlier, from the crystal. He shivered from both pain and fear. Fear of dying, and fear of _him_. Honestly, he wished that he'll die in peace, not getting choked to death by some demons like this. His desire to fight was beginning to fade. All four feet and tails dangle. His eyes were hot and teary, and his lungs was screaming for help.

"You should really learn to listen, fox. I told you, there's no need for you to run, didn't I? But you disobeyed me. And I don't like disobedience."

"Cut the chase and kill me already." He dared those words to come out of his mouth, despite being the fact that it may be his last breath as it is 99% hard to talk when you're strangled.

"Kill you?" He chuckled with mocking tone. "Oh, no, I wouldn't. Why would I? Sure, I'm fond of murdering, but… You're not exactly on my death list. You're far too weak to be my prey. I only kill a worth-killing enemy. Besides, you did released me from that prison, you know. And believe me, it was not good in there."

The foe finally releases his grip on Madarao after his spicy remarks, leaving him boiling inside with anger. He groaned an 'ow' as he rub his sore neck and gently placing his saliva-filled paw around them. Saliva tends to cure wounds quickly, science says. This guy really needs to cut his nails.

"So, you can say that I owe you one. Anyway, I'm a little bit impressed with the way you killed those two mortal outside. You used your foxfire, didn't you?"

"How did you-?" That voice was directly behind him, and instinctly he turned to face this… demon-like being. Once he had done that, he wished that he had never turn. Dang curiosity. His violet eyes are staring at another pair of deep eye, with the same color of his blood. Eyes that were filled with lust of blood. Full of anger and revenge. It was a large black wolf, much bigger than any Oina he had ever seen. A pair of long, big fang, or tusk, either of them, stuck out from his mouth. His muscles and legs were perfectly built, all his fur stood up on end. He had strange dull azure markings across his body, familiar to Amaterasu but unlike her, his marking was strange… Somehow… He couldn't say it. His ears flattened down at the unamusing sight. He desperately wants to turn his head back, but he find his head ultimately petrified. For the first time of his life, he learns the word "Scared" for real. This wolf describe the word "fear". The pain was suddenly gone now.

"Oh, believe me, lad. I know everything. Say, isn't that fear I smelled from you? And by I said I owe you one, I really mean it. So… let's see. I shall fulfill one evil wish of yours, deal?"

He was about to speak when the wolf interrupted.

"You need not to tell me. I know what you want. You want _her_ dead, isn't it right, my little friend?"

Slow nod.

"Well, you're in luck. She happens to be my nemesis too. So, may I call this as a teamwork, then?"

Double slow nod.

He grinned maliciously "See you outside."

His step boomed while he's heading out, leaving our fox wide agape and dumbfounded. He, Madarao, holds the record for being the most swift and cunning fox all over Nippon, and a mysterious wolf made him look like an idiot.

* * *

**I just realised that some words are missing. So, what do you think? State your opinion people! Anyway, this story runs on RPC system. Meaning: I run this story based on reviews. If you want the char to change personality, etc, then I'll change it. And also, (SORRY) ****I will put this thing to sleep/HIATUS if there's not much review**** (I'm so miserable)… I don't care, any reviews is good to me, wether its plain comments or spicy critics. I really want to improve myself. Thanks again tho! ^^ **

**GLOSARRY:**

**Japanese**

**Kurōkami: **Short for** "**_**Kurō Ōkami**_**", **which means** "**_**Black Wolf**_**"**

**Kitsune: **Fox

**Kanji: **Japanese writing (alphabet). This includes Katakana and Hiragana (try **Googling**)

**O, kyodaina da-kunesu, hodoku da kuro okami no saiken furomu hizu batsu!: **This is a scrambled word :$


End file.
